In general, a radio paging receiver has a function notifying its user of a call. This notifying function is the most important factor that determines the utility of a radio paging receiver. For example, for users, a call with normal volume is convenient under the circumstance that is not noisy to others. On the contrary, in a meeting, such a call is noisy to others. Therefore, desired is a radio paging receiver whose notification can be performed according to circumstances.
Under these backgrounds, there have been developed radio paging receivers with various notifying means, e.g., melody sound, vibration and LED (light emitting diode) other than alert sound. Meanwhile, the setting of notifying means can be changed by user's manual switching operation or according to channels of the receiver.
Also, a radio paging receiver where call-notifying means can be changed according to a designated time section has been suggested. For example, Japanese patent application laid-open No. 4-326632 (1994) discloses a radio paging receiver where a second notifying means other than a notifying means normally used is provided to use for a call within a designated time section and, for the other call, the normal notifying means is used. In this radio paging receiver, its user can be automatically notified of a call according to the circumstances by designating the time section to be notified by the second notifying means for a desired time period, e.g., a meeting time.
However, it is still troublesome for its user to change the notifying means by the switching operation according to the change of circumstances since the user's living circumstances generally include various time schedules such as commuter, meeting and sleep times. Further, the time section to be notified by the second notifying, e.g., meeting time, may be changed day by day. Thus, the setting of the time section needs to be changed again.